


It Rains All Night

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Despair, Hand Jobs, Multi, mentioned kamukoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: "She builds herself up, up onto a tower with a height that could contain Rapunzel, that crashes down as her muscles spasm like an earthquake. But the Rapunzel comparisons end there, because Junko’s hair won’t, can’t grow longer, and even with the ties removed, her hair doesn’t want to hang down like a rope, instead imitating the two pigtails that used to be there."Acidic rain prevents a certain trio from leaving the building.





	It Rains All Night

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr... my tumblr is @zenonaa.

Despite his best attempts, Kazuichi can’t stop the door from squeaking, even though he cracks it open just enough so he can poke his head in. Broken furniture litters what he suspects used to be a bedroom. A bloodstained mattress lies on a nest of broken planks, and as for everything else, they are too battered for their original purpose to be distinguished. Most people would gag at the stench, but he bathes in it, these days.

Kazuichi’s eyes quickly settle on the figure by the window. Sonia stares at the outside world which if all things go to plan, won’t be a world for much longer. She wears a white ballroom dress that has no right to be so clean in surroundings so, so messy, but she is Sonia Nevermind, so Kazuichi doesn’t question it or complain.

He eases the door more open and takes a few steps in. Even though she must know she isn’t alone, she doesn’t turn around.

“Yo, Sonia-san,” he says, because some things don’t change.

“Souda-san,” she replies in a cool tone, because some things don’t change.

“What are you lookin’ at?” Kazuichi strides up to her side and peers at the char-black buildings and the red sky that have captured her interest.

“It’s raining,” she says.

He can see that.

“Water or acid?” he asks.

“Acid. It’ll burn your skin off in a matter of seconds. If there are any resistance fighters left like Kuzuryuu-san and Hanamura-san reported, the rain will, with luck, reach some of them, and we can pick off everyone that crawls out of their hiding places once it clears.”

Kazuichi beams. “That’s so cruel! Exactly what I expect from the Queen of Darkness!”

With a thin smile, Sonia turns her head toward him. Her strawberry blonde hair doesn’t swish, too matted for that.

“You know,” says Sonia, “I could have told you it was water and watched you melt. However, you still have some use left, so I thought I would be honest this time.”

He blinks, motionless, but then holds his fists by his chin and shakes his hips with glee.

“I will be honoured when you do, Sonia-san!” he says, grinning widely.

Sonia shakes her head with pity before facing the window again. Her smile dissolves like the flesh of the people stumbling in the street below.

“I overheard Kamukura-sama and Komaeda-san last night...” she starts.

Kazuichi pulls a face. “You too? Yeah, I wish they’d keep it down.”

“No, not that. I overheard them talking. Kamukura-sama doesn’t think that our despair is enough to annihilate the world. Society will rebuild itself, and there won’t be a place for us.”

He tenses. Sonia’s face doesn’t crinkle, she doesn’t smirk and she doesn’t try to fight down a giggle. She remains as smooth and cold as marble.

“C-C’mon, Sonia-san, it’s too late in the evening to be trying to spook me like that,” Kazuichi says, lips quivering. He grimaces and kneads the back of his neck. “Just ‘cause Enoshima-sama kicked it, doesn’t mean her legacy is going to die. We’ve still got you, and Kamukura... and she’s still with all of us... in all of us.”

Sonia hums a single note.

“Anyway, it’s late,” Kazuichi informs her, and he drops his hand from his neck. “We should get some shut-eye.”

She doesn’t move.

He hesitates. When he speaks next, he tastes acid.

“Tanaka’s waiting for us.”

Sonia twirls around, missing Kazuichi’s scowl. Or maybe, she sees it and simply doesn’t care, and the despair that pumps through him because of that should feel good, because he is meant to feel bad, which is good, unless it’s not meant to be. Kazuichi can’t remember how it’s supposed to work.

Sonia leads them down a dark corridor that creaks underfoot. In the next room, candles are arranged in a circle in the centre of the floor, bordering a pentagram drawn in chalk. Gundam lies awake on two rotten hospital cots pushed together by a wall. Even when combined, the two cots are still too narrow to comfortably fit three people, but they can never do anything other than groan in protest every night. He doesn’t tear his attention away from the ceiling when they enter, his hands behind his head, and he doesn’t even glance at them when they stand right by the cots.

“Good evening, Tanaka-san,” greets Sonia.

Kazuichi gives him three seconds of silence before glaring. “Oi, we know you can hear us. Mioda lost her hearing, not you.”

“Ah, but he can’t talk, can he?” she points out.

“He can still nod though,” counters Kazuichi. The room is dark, but the candles do a satisfactory job of illuminating the basic details of the room, including Gundam’s figure. Kazuichi’s even but wonky teeth bare in a snarl fit for a wannabe gyaru model. “Budge up.”

Gundam doesn’t redirect his gaze but he at least scoots to the edge of the cot closest to the wall. Sonia climbs in next, wearing her cumbersome dress, and she sets down her nest of hair where a pillow ought to be. Finally, Kazuichi flanks her other side, lying on part of her dress and squeezing close to prevent himself from falling off the cot, and because hey, he’s lying next Sonia, who in turn shuffles away from him and encroaches on Gundam’s personal space.

The cots groan then chatter underneath them.

“You better not open your mouth,” Kazuichi warns Gundam, who curls his lips at him. He props his cheek on the heel of his palm and shoots a hot look across Sonia. “I can smell your rancid breath from the other side of the city. Makes me almost wish I’d been able to get her nose before Hanamura did.”

“Please stop talking.” Sonia shuts her eyes and places a hand over her forehead. When she drags her hand upward, her bangs get pushed back and Kazuichi glimpses the stitches on her scalp slightly below her hairline, black crosses usually hidden by her bangs. She frowns and pats her bangs over her forehead again.

“Headache?” Kazuichi assumes aloud, despite her last demand.

Gundam squints and tries to reproach Kazuichi with his eyes.

“Mm,” she goes. Her lashes flutter. “There should be some painkillers under the cots.”

Kazuichi rolls away from her and hangs off the cot, holding onto the mattress with one hand, without a second thought. He taps the floor near the cot but leans off more when he doesn’t feel any foil wrappers. His eyebrows knit together and he fishes around a bit more before slipping off the cot entirely. Down on the floor, he squats, sweeping his arms under the cots as far as he can stretch them.

Still nothing.

“You sure you left them here?” he asks.

“Yes. Someone must have taken them,” she mumbles.

He rises. “You want me to ask Tsumiki for more?”

“Please. She should be in the north of the city. It’s a ten minute trip.”

Kazuichi would have walked all the way there, but he only crosses through half of the room before Gundam gurgles. It’s a ghastly sound and Kazuichi hunches his shoulders, taking one last step before stopping still.

“I told you, I can’t understand a damn thing you say,” snaps Kazuichi over his shoulder.

Gundam sits up and points at the window. It has planks nailed over it so not much light can sneak in during the day, and at night, like now, it cloaks the room in the protection of darkness punctured only by candlelight. Kazuichi furrows his brow and contorts his tongue in preparation of a scoff, but first he hears a scream outside that reminds him of the acid rain.

“Right, right,” babbles Kazuichi, unsure who he wants to kick more: Gundam or himself. He returns to the cots and forces himself to reciprocate Sonia’s smirk, even if he has to force his. “Hey, Sonia-san, how about we get you feeling better another way? And your dress is going to get all creased, with you lying in it like that... Don’t you want to take it off?”

“I suppose.” Sonia stands up and reaches behind her back. She fumbles with the zip. “A little help, fellas?”

At the same time, Gundam and Kazuichi leap up. Kazuichi gets to her zip first, so Gundam leaves him to unsnag it and drag it down. Instead, Gundam slides Sonia’s straps off her shoulders and when, due to Kazuichi, her dress’ zip parts its metal jaws, the men work together and tug her dress down her body.

It crumples by her feet, a ring of snow around an ice queen. Rather unceremoniously, she kicks the dress away, letting it tumble to the dirty floor. Her black bra and matching panties do the bare minimum, hiding only small sections of her body, but Kazuichi and Gundam offer their hands for her to wear. 

They grope at her exposed skin. She tilts her head back, shuts her eyes and sinks to her knees, letting herself be absorbed into the monster of limbs that squirms on the cots. 

Gundam licks up her neck. Sonia shudders. Her eyes are still shut, so she most likely doesn’t know who the tongue belongs to, but she takes her chances by slithering her lips toward the culprit’s pair. Their noses bump and after another miss, she peeks, and she relaxes at being met by Gundam, who cups her chin and reciprocates the kiss. 

Stationed behind her, Kazuichi puts a hand onto one of Sonia’s breasts, as predictable as ever, and breathes against the back of her neck. As predictable as he is, a sigh passes out of Sonia, cracking her mouth ajar. Gundam glides in tongue and Sonia’s tongue wrestles with hers, not with the intention of there being a winner, but just for the pleasure, the intimacy. They take turns grunting and after a while, Kazuichi huffs and tucks Sonia’s bra cup under her breast so his hand touches her directly, squeezing and pinching.

Sonia whines, not displeased, and pushes her leg between Gundam’s. For a second time, Gundam receives what should be Kazuichi’s reward, and Kazuichi is left with pressure in his crotch that Sonia’s butt only grazes against sometimes, not nearly enough. 

She grinds Gundam against her thigh. Gundam nearly bites down on their tongues, and though he doesn’t, Sonia retracts a little.

“C’mon, Sonia-san, wouldn’t you rather kiss me?” asks Kazuichi. He pinches her nipple and twists it, maybe a teeny bit harsher than he should, but he knows by her moan that she doesn’t dislike it.

“It’s not just him that I’m kissing, but Enoshima-sama too,” she says with fragmented breathing, and she comes forward again to lock lips with Gundam.

Kazuichi pouts. It’s not like the same doesn’t apply to him. Sure, he doesn’t have Junko’s tongue, but he has Junko’s teeth and they are just as good. He hugs her nearer and bites into her neck. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to stiffen, though she does loosen up as he sucks gently, and he creeps his hand down her side to her panties. Her breathing hitches. When Kazuichi digs his fingers into the forming wet patch between her legs, she twitches her hips, purring, and he cuddles up close, falling into a rhythm. 

No one tells Gundam to take over from Kazuichi, but Gundam’s hand barges in and swats Kazuichi away. Gundam ignores Kazuichi, whose hand is demoted to her thigh, and who tries to drill holes into Gundam with narrowed eyes. Panting, Sonia spreads her legs wider and wraps her fingers around Gundam’s wrist. She guides him underneath her panties and mewls at his fingers that wiggle and press, that wash in her arousal and get to play much longer than Kazuichi’s digits.

Sonia lets go of Gundam’s wrist and drapes her arm around him. Kazuichi has to actively try to stay close to her. When one of Gundam’s fingers ease inside of her, she clamps around him. Her muscles hug rather than hinder, like her arm around him, and her other hand makes quick work of his trousers. She takes Gundam’s length into her sweaty palm and pumps him quickly, no frills, just a clammy hand, and Gundam gargles grossly. 

Behind her, Kazuichi unveils her other breast and fondles them both, knowing that she would be moaning regardless. Still, he perseveres for the proximity, and after Gundam tenses and spurts onto Sonia’s stomach, she turns her head toward Kazuichi. He flinches. Sonia bats her lashes so close that he swears she wafts a breeze over him, but maybe something else causes the chill.

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” she says. “You’ve been trying, haven’t you, Souda-san? You’ve been trying to satisfy me, not just here. The death toll of your Monobeasts must be in the thousands.”

Sex: one of the best times to casually bring up mass murder.

Kazuichi strikes a grin that shows off Junko’s teeth and jerks his head back a bit. “Yeah, well,” he says, wiping his index finger along the underside of his nose, “it’s what I do, y’know?”

“Indeed. That’s why I’m going to reward you.”

His heart skips. Then she backs away.

“Tanaka-san, if you would,” she says, gesturing toward Kazuichi’s crotch. Kazuichi blinks. She flicks a wrist and continues, just as nonchalant as before. “He shouldn’t need too much work.”

Still in a post-orgasm daze, Gundam nods. Sonia crawls away and sits off to the side, watching the other two. Without her in the way, Gundam can open up Kazuichi’s legs and settle between them. The zip on Kazuichi’s jumpsuit hisses all the way down to the crotch. In anticipation, Gundam dampens his lips with Junko’s tongue, and Kazuichi sticks up his chin, bluffing confidence.

Gundam dips his hand in and fishes out Kazuichi’s proof of arousal. He strokes with a firm grip that makes Kazuichi chew on his lips, lips so slimy that they keep popping free from Junko’s gnawing teeth. His length throbs and hardens in Gundam’s hold. Wordlessly, Gundam lies onto his stomach and takes the head of Kazuichi’s length between his lips. Heat flushes through Kazuichi’s face and he can’t take his eyes off Gundam, who rocks his head forward and backward with Kazuichi in his warm, wet mouth.

Junko’s tongue flattens against Kazuichi’s underside. Something clenches deep inside of Kazuichi, and he sets a hand down on Gundam’s head, tangling Gundam’s hair around his fingers. In the corner of his blurred vision, caused by barely opened eyes, Sonia rubs herself, her breasts jiggling and her mouth hanging open in a way that beckons Kazuichi to lurch into it, but he has Gundam sucking him off, so he can’t, so all he can do is imagine.

The clench in his stomach coils tighter with every lick, every drag, until the tension snaps. Kazuichi tosses his head back and thrusts his hips, engulfed in an explosion that leaves him limp. He flops onto his back once depleted of energy, and Gundam, with his hair still in Kazuichi’s grasp, rises, and their lips crash together somehow. Gundam sweeps her tongue across her teeth like a child wanting to play all the keys on a piano as quickly as possible, and both mouths open up to the other, even if Gundam tastes salty and the stitches in her tongue induce shivers each time Kazuichi’s tongue reacquaints itself with them.

Sonia crooks her fingers inside of her and teases the nub above, and she builds herself up, up onto a tower with a height that could contain Rapunzel, that crashes down as her muscles spasm like an earthquake. But the Rapunzel comparisons end there, because Junko’s hair won’t, can’t grow longer, and even with the ties removed, her hair doesn’t want to hang down like a rope, instead imitating the two pigtails that used to be there. Her chest heaves and she reclines onto her back.

When she becomes as lifeless as the corpses outside, Gundam and Kazuichi don’t notice right away. Then Kazuichi glances over and turns his head toward her, leaving Gundam’s lips puckered.

“Sonia-san?” he says.

“It’s raining,” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” he says.

She rests a hand on her forehead. “It’s always raining, isn’t it?”

A tear rolls down her cheek. He looks away. Gundam peers at her.

“Yeah,” Kazuichi says again, and he rubs his knuckles against his eyes. “Dumb rain.”

It rains all night.


End file.
